1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to menu management, and particularly to an electronic device and method for sorting menu options in a program menu of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are increasingly equipped with more and more functions. As a result, more and more menu options are provided in the electronic devices. Display sequences of the menu options may be fixed. If a desired menu option is frequently used but is at a later position in a program menu, it is inconvenient for users to locate the menu option.